


I Feel Fine

by kprambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: And i feel fine, Bethyl if you squint, Finding Peace, Hope, I love beth greene so much, Its the end of the world as we know it, R.E.M, Timeline Might Be A Bit Off But I Don't Care, sister bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kprambles/pseuds/kprambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe if they sing loud enough, believe hard enough, they might just feel fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Fine

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic publicized so feedback would be great! It's based off R.E.M.'s It's the End of the World as we Know It (And I Feel Fine) and I couldn't help but think of Beth while listening to it.

I FEEL FINE

 

Walking. They had been walking in this blasted heat for days. But they endure the Georgia heat because it beats the alternative: Walkers. Out in this big open field no Walkers bother, God knows why. So they march on. Suffering through the heat and little food they had, they walked, trying stay alive and sane, finding joy at the oddest of times.  
=================  
Beth’s feet were sore, well everyone from Rick to Sasha’s feet were sore. Beth was hungry, dehydrated and exhausted. She was not only physically worn out, but mentally as well. She needed a break, a break from the unimaginable world she and her group had been thrust upon.

_*flashback*_

_Beth had just finished helping Mama make her special potato salad for dinner and was now looking for something to do, or someone to entertain her._

_Walking to the screen door she peeked outside. Daddy and the men he hired to help out at the farm could be seen breaking in some new horses. Maggie was sitting in the porch steps watching them, and humming a little tune that Beth did not recognize._

_"Whatcha singin' Maggie?" The curious girl asks sitting down next to her sister, her long blonde locks becoming trapped under the small girl's butt ._

_"This new song I learned at school. It's super fast but really fun to sing."_

_"Will you teach it to me?"_

_"Course. Starts off like this..."_

_The girls sat there practicing the song until the sun went down and the crescent moon was fully overhead. They were covered in mosquito bites and hungry but the sisters had mastered the song and that's all that mattered._

_*end flashback*_

Beth smiled at the memory, it had been awhile since she thought of that song, even though she and Maggie had been singing it since they were kids. Glancing over at Maggie, she wondered if her sister even remembered how it went. Hell, Beth wondered if she knew how it went.

Looking down she quietly started to hum the tune, the song slowly coming back to her.

**Ba Da Da Dum Ba Da Da Dum Ba Da Dum Ba Da Da Dum**

**That’s great, it starts with an earthquake** , Beth whispers tentatively, peeking around to see if anyone heard her.

 **Birds and snakes, an aeroplane, and Lenny Bruce is not afraid** , Beth continues a little louder.

 **Eye of a hurricane, listen to yourself churn** , Maggie jumps in with a smile, surprising Beth.

 **World serves its own needs, don't misserve your own needs** , They quietly harmonize, slowly getting faster.

**Feed it up a knock, speed, grunt, no, strength**

**The ladder starts to clatter with a fear of height, down, height**

**Wire in a fire, represent the seven games**

**And a government for hire and a combat site**

**Left her, wasn't coming in a hurry with the Furies breathing down your neck**

**Team by team, reporters baffled, trumped, tethered, cropped** , The sisters continued, ignoring the burning sun beating down on their necks and sullen mood from everyone around them.

**Look at that low plane, fine, then**

**Uh-oh, overflow, population, common group**

**But it'll do, save yourself, serve yourself**

**World serves its own needs, listen to your heart bleed,** Beth and Maggie dramatically grip their hearts as they sing, remembering the goofy choreography they made as kids.

 **Tell me with the Rapture and the reverent in the right, right** , They sing, taking an extra long pause after the first right.

**You vitriolic, patriotic, slam fight, bright light**

**Feeling pretty psyched** , Stressing the word “psyched”.

 

 **It's the end of the world as we know it** , The sisters, by this point, sing quite loudly.

**It's the end of the world as we know it**

**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine** , Beth and Maggie sing, giggling at the irony of the song.

 

**Six o'clock, TV hour, don't get caught in foreign tower**

**Slash and burn, return, listen to yourself churn** , They sing cutting their now real weapons through the air like a sword. Beth glanced over at Michonne, only to be pleasantly surprised to see that the stony warrior was smiling.

**Lock him in uniform, book burning, bloodletting**

**Every motive escalate, automotive incinerate**

**Light a candle, light a motive, step down, step down** , Maggie grabs her husband's hand and twirls around him like a ballerina with unknown grace. The couple laughs before sharing a quick peck.

**Watch your heel crush, crush, uh-oh**

**This means no fear, cavalier, renegade and steering clear**

**A tournament, a tournament, a tournament of lies**

**Offer me solutions, offer me alternatives, and I decline** , The sisters sing, putting as much sass as they could muster into the line.

 

 **It's the end of the world as we know it (I had some time alone)** , Beth sings with Maggie echoing in the background just as they had done as children.

**It's the end of the world as we know it (I had some time alone)**

**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**

**I feel fine (I feel fine)**

**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone),** Chuckles could be heard throughout the group at the irony of the situation.

**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**

**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)** , The girls continue to sing at an unsafe volume.

 

 **The other night I dreamt a nice continental drift divide** , Beth sings while doing some shockingly provocative dance moves... for youngest Greene at least.

**Mountains sit in a line, Leonard Bernstein**

**Leonid Brezhnev, Lenny Bruce, and Lester Bangs** , Beth, high off this brief euphoric feeling, sends Daryl a wink as she dances to Carol at the back of the group. Her ear-splitting grin somehow becomes bigger when she sees his cheeks tinge pink and look down.

 **Birthday party, cheesecake, jellybean, boom** , Dancing back to the front of the group, Beth ruffles Judith's hair, earning a giggle from the child. All while singing the fast paced song.

 **You symbiotic, patriotic, slam but neck, right? Right** , Beth asks Maggie in an over dramatic fashion, in which she responds with just as much flare.

 

 **It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)** , The girls sing, slowly coming down from their small moment of happiness.

**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**

**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**

**It's the end of the world as we know it**

**It's the end of the world as we know it**

**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)** , The sister's sing, putting as much passion they could into the words, hoping that if they believed enough, they might actually feel fine.

**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**

**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**

**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**

**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)** , Maggie and Beth continue to sing, the once happy tune developing a heavy seriousness to it.

**It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone)**

**It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine (It's time I had some time alone)**

**(It's time I had some time alone)** , As the last note drifts off everyone is silent, thinking about before the turn and what the song meant to them. Maggie and Glenn intertwined their fingers, Rick held Judith just a little bit tighter, each person trying to hold on to the hope they got during the song.

After a moment of awkward silence Carl walks up to the front of the group and asks, "What song did you sing?"

"It's the End of the World as we Know It (And I Feel Fine) by R.E.M," Beth quietly responds.

"'It's a good song."

"Mhm."

"Will you teach it to me?" The boy shyly asks.

"Course. Starts off like this..." Beth responds smiling.

The group, the family, was not great, they had lost many good people. The dead rose and people became corrupt. No. They were nowhere near great, but they were, just about, fine.


End file.
